Another you, another me.
by All Mighty Me
Summary: A L/J-centered MWPP fic. Tangled lovelives, life in the fear of the Dark Lord... Featuring Lily 'femme fatale', a shy Rita Skeeter, and a serious Sirius Black. *bad pun, bad pun!* *vbeg*(slightly revised chapter 2)
1. Prologue

AYAM1

A/N: I know, I know, I'm really stupid and weird, and all that. You see, I deleted my fics from FF.N when I heard what did they do to Cassie Claire, but after a mature reflection I decided that my actions were completely stupid. So, here I am again, asking you nice people to review my fics. As I'm planning to continue this fic, it'll be the only one I re-post. Oh, peoples who reviewed the first two chapters of this story: thank you very much, I'm really grateful for your encouraging words. So, here it goes!!!

***

The first day of April sun appeared on the sky with faultless punctuality, shimmering like a ball of golden smoke. The air smelled of freshness, and the wind played with tree twigs, which clammy burgeons positively reacted to the light and warmth, instantly buldging, showing bits of pink petals through its new leaves. The grass started to make itself visible through the thick layers of mud that were just before the castle. The wild cherry tree blossomed that night, and was now proudly showing its beauty to the entire universe.

The warm wind blew through Lily's light nightgown. She felt warmth on the tip of her nose, on her forehead, cheeks and lips and understood what all these poets had on their minds while writing about "the kisses of the sun". It was that. She felt as life fled through her in warm, fizzy waves, and the spring vibrating in the air penetrating into her skin and reaching every single celule, leaving there a gleeful message. If she had wings, nothing could have stopped her from flying to that podgy white cloud with a golden edge, which looked like a lamb trying to run away from the sun.

"What a beautiful day..." Liza's sleepy soprano said behind her back. She rested her chin on her friend's shoulder, wrapped her armes around her waist, and stared at the sky, assisting at the little cloud's escape.

"I feel like an angel or another feathery thing..." announced Lily. "Hold me, or I'll fly into the space."

"What time is it?" Liza's sober remark pulled Lily out of her poetic mood.

"Few minutes past seven. You know what, something makes me believe that I'll get through my N.E.W.T.'s" said the red-haired girl. She felt with the whole surface of her back that her friend was shaking with laughter.

"It would be truly marvelous and really, really weird." answered Liz when she finished with laughing into Lily's back "I don't really remember when was the last time I saw you, Lily Evans, with a book in your hand."

"You're not looking carefully enough."

"Charms, Potions, Transfiguraton, Arithmancy...It's the last one I'm scared about. Why the heck did you choose Arithmancy as your supplementary subject?"

"You know that when they told me to choose, I wanted to be a Charm Braker, in Egypt perhaps. Everyone in our class told me that this job doesn't have any future, and that I should go for diplomacy or find something at the Ministry of Magic. So I decided to take a job a the ministry. And you should beter know Arithmancy to get a job there." after saying these words Lily made a painful grimace and added "Congratulations, Liz. You just succeeded to in spoiling my good mood."

"You're still determined to work at the Ministry?" continued Liza. "Everyone is going there, there will be crowds! And, in fact, why exactly did you listen to the others? I mean, you never liked anyone to stuck his nose in your buisness."

Lily herself wondered about it even too often. She angrily untagled her friend's arms from around her waist and rushed to her bed, instantly forgetting about the lamb-like cloud that started to disappear behind the edge of the Forbidden Fores.

"Leave me alone, all of you! Do I really need to know, now, exactly in this moment, what I want to do with my life?! I don't know!!! I've got no idea." here she dug her head in the pillow, and muttered into the soft material "Maybe I'll be an Auror, maybe I'll work in a store, maybe I'll be a barmaid in Hogsmeade! Everyone can be a worthy man, it doesn't depend on what he's doing in his life!"

"I'm not so sure..." started Liza, but her friend wasn't listening to her any more. She stook her finger's in her ears and hummed loudly.

"Lily" she started, approaching her friend's bed, tall and slender, with a bunch of bushy black hair on the top of her navy-blue pajamas. She sat at the edge of Lily's bed and caught her by the elbow. -Listen, I...have to tell you something, erm...In one word I noticed that you're in some sort of difficult phase.

Lily promptly peeked out of her cover. They met their eyes. Green eyes, brown eyes. The eyes of a friend known for ever.

But the seventh year Gryffindor suddenly had the impression of looking in the eyes of someone very distant, as if that person was on the other side of a deep gulf. I didn't mean that Liza wouldn't understand if Lily decided to talk. The problem was that she didn't _want_ to talk to anyone about how she felt. To no one, except one single person. This person would surely understand her. Yet, he was the one she absolutely couldn't confide to, because, for some unknown reason, she feared him with all her might.

This person was James.

Different James. Changed. Not the one she knew from the playground, but almost an ennemy, someone full of secrets and concealed threats, who exterted a mysterious influence on her. Someone so dangerous that she prefered not to even think about him - and yet someone she thought about all the time. She felt that she could open her soul before this man, but there wasn't anything in the world that she feared to do more then that. If she would open herself in the slightest - James would devour her with one single snap of his teeth, with her shoes and her hat, like the wolf ate Little Red Riding Hood.

All of this was absurd and childish, yet frightening, like a fairy tale read from the end to the beginning. It wasn't a monster that changed into a young man. On the contrary, a friend from her childhood - a bit crazy, a bit eccentric, but kind - became a mysterious monster who menaced all her existance, all her beliefs and all that she was standing for.

How was it possible? -she mused- He menaces, and even doesn't know about it. He lives, playes Quidditch, kisses girls, studies, playes pranks...- and doesn't even know that he represents a mortal danger for someone.

Why exactly was he dangerous? She didn't know.

She's prefer not to think about it.

But it was too late now. Liza _said_ it. She said: "You're in a difficult phase" - and it happened. The curtains were lifted, the lights were on, and, as if by magic, what was said became true: She _was_ in a difficult phase. Still ten minutes ago she stood in the window, enjoying life - but now she realised that it was all a lie. Truly speaking, she was in a difficult phase and had problems, and everything was falling down: her thoughts, her sens of good and wrong and any distinction. 

-I'm scared about you -seriously said Liza. Lily was so horrified that she clasped her hand on her friend's mouth, and did it so tightly that she could feel her Liza's teeth on her finger's.

"Be quiet!" the auburn-haired girl shouted.

So then Liza held her tongue and - even though Lily took her hand away - sat there, scared, with eyes even wider then usual.

***

A/N: So, how didja like it? Hope you did. One more thing:

I'm making a fanfic challenge for a Sirius/Hermione romance fic. For the moment I got only one entry, and I hope there will be more people who will enter. It's closing on 17th July. 

Review, if you feel like. If you don't feel like, then review. It's up to you!

*grin*


	2. Nihil

AYAM2

TITLE: Another You, Another Me

SUMMARY: A L/J-centered MWPP fic. Tangled lovelives, life in the fear of the Dark Lord... Featuring Lily 'femme fatale', a shy Rita Skeeter, and a serious Sirius Black.

RATING: PG-13

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Although sadly, I must disclaim them all. Even Sirius. *sighs sadly, then goes out of the room, dragging her feet*. 

PAIRING(s): L/J, S/L, R/I. (some OC's) 

A/N: I revised this chapter (read: re-named Cuthbert). From now on, the character formerly known as Cuthbert Mockridge will be named Barthemius Crouch Jr. 0.o 

Anyhow, for those of you who are reading this thing for the first time: OOC-ness abroad! But, it does have a significance in the further chapters, so bare with me.

Special thanks to all that reviewed the fic so far! You are wonderful! And, of course,to my luverly beta-reader Lorelai (Erm...DARK)

***

"Lily? Will you please get dressed?"

Lily Evans, 7th year, Hogwarts, was brutally recalled from her deep thoughts by the annoying voice of Barthemius Crouch Jr.. 

'Why the hell is he talking to me like this?' she thought 'And why should I get dressed?'

Oh, yeah. The party. Rita Skeeter's party, to make it worse. 

She didn't really want to go to Rita's. Not after their last conversation about James. And she absolutely didn't want to go there with Barty. But she couldn't do anything about it. After all, Rita was her best friend since kindergarten, and she didn't have any more propositions for the company to go there.

Barthemius was a friend from her Arithmancy class, an ambitional blond-haired perfect nuisance. A party in his company could be fun only if they could splash the boy with whipped-cream, stick some funny photos to him and set him out in an hot-air balloon (or something equally amusing). Barty, a guy with impeccable manners, was always fretful, talked through clenched teeth, squinted his eyes and unceasingly philosophised. 

His father was a very successfull Minisrty employee, and he aimed as high as the position of Minister of Magic. Her friends were all giggly and congratulated Lily on having such a new boyfriend. But the auburn-haired young woman had her own opinion. No Barties would be welcome in her life! And see, she was doomed to go to her best friend's party with this pain in the ass.

"I would ask you to get dressed" said Barty through clenched jaws.

"But I _am _dressed" answered Lily. She still weared her school robes, and was playing chess with Liza. 

"In an _evening _dress" precised Barty

"Oh" she muttered "Well, you'll have to wait a bit"

"We'll be late!" hysterically uttered the blond boy.

"Who cares. Be quiet."

Barty was immured. He clenched his jaws even tighter then before, nervously fiddled his button, and started to make convulsive movements with his leg. Finally, the girls stopped playing. Lily lazily streched herself, and climbed the stairs leading to her dorm. She came back nearly at once, dressed in a dress of an odd, deep-golden color.

"C'mon, lets go" ordered Lily, glancing reluctantly at her so-called boyfriend. 

> > > > > > ***********************

Lily felt extremely relieved when the party ended. It wasn't that she didn't like Rita, no, to the contrary, but she just couldn't stand beeing so close to James. Moreover, she felt a bit left apart, for Barty was really no company for a nice discussion, Liza sat in a corner on Sirius's lap, where they whispered and conversed for the whole time of the party. And Rita, of course, was busy doing stuff for her guests, like bringing in more food, and playing diferent tapes. It looked rather weird to Lily, who didn't remember the last time Rita cared so much about any of her guests.

What struck her, was her friend's behaviour around James. She was feeding him like a little baby, trying to talk to him, but James didn't even notice her, busy talking to Remus and Peter, his other friends. 

Finally, she brought in the birthday cake. After singing the compulsory "Happy Birthday" to her, James kissed her on the lips.

"I like to kiss girls" he explained disarmingly, and rushed to kiss Liza, but Sirius moved him aside saying that he can kiss him instead. James refused and, still laughing, nonchalantly hugged Lily.

Unfortunately, she immediatly turned bright red.

James looked at her closer, and hugged her a bit tighter. Lily promtly turned her head aside. At such a sign of aversion, he let go of her, laughed shortly, and said

"See you tomorow." then he turned to the whole room and said that he ought to go. 

"Don't go!" said Rita.

But he waved his hand and went away.

> > > > > > ***********************

After wishing one more time a happy birthday to Rita, everybody decided to go. Sirius said that he and Liza would go outside for a small walk on the snow. They had such a visible desire to go alone, that no one joined them even though they kindly invited. Rita seemed to consider their offer, but she quickly understood that the invitation was plainly formal. She said that she'll leave the dishes and go read a book. 

No one knew that she didn't even open her book. She went to her dorm, shut the curtains of her bed and cried all night long.

And the night was beautiful. Lily stood in front of the castle, and almost choked on the fresh, cold air, the scent of the snow and the glittering of the moon. The last few days it started to snow, even though it was April. But no one really complained, because at least they could still sledge. The steep hill placed near the lake merrily shimmered in front of her with snow like a giant saucer, big black chestnut trees surrounding it from both sides, their shadows sharp and easy to distinguish on the white layer of snow. Closer to the castle they couldn't have seen so many stars, because of the torchs, but here, in the place next to the lake they barely had to lift their heads to see the shining sky. The stars sparkled so hardly, they had to look at them through squinted eyes. There was only one thin dark cloud wich moved rapidly under the silver glimmer.

"Do you look often at the sky?" Lily's voice suddenly broke the silence.

"At the sky? Well, yeah, I look at it, sometimes" answered Barty in a dissociated sort of voice. "I would look at it more frequently, but, you see, I'm very busy"

"I look at it very often" confessed Lily, who suddenly became calm and solemn. "It's a sort of addiction, or what. Whenever I'm outside, I must look at the sky, as though I was checking what's going on out there. And it always changes. It's got a magnetic influence on me, the sky..."

"And you, you've got magnetic influence on me" interupted Barty.

"Sorry?" didn't understand Lily

"You've got really very much magnetism" eagerly explained Barty"No man can ignore it"

"Gosh, really?" happily said Lily. It was the first time she got complimented in this way "Magnetism?"

"Yes" confirmed Barty through clenched teeth.

"By Jove, is this possible? I'm hungry again!" said Lily, bewildered, listening into herself "If I'll continue eating at this speed, I'll end up beeing a horribly fat old troll"

"I'd want to kiss you" said Barty on a wave of suicidal depression, and closed his eyes.

"Unfortunately, it's impossible" answered Lily and added "I ate plenty of rice, and all that cake, so maybe I just have really good metabolism"

"Yeah, it's really, really good" agreed Barty, whose mind didn't keep up with Lily's, because he was still thinking about the first topic "Why do you think it's impossible?"

"It's possible, possible, that I'm not in danger of obesity, since my metabolism is so good" Lily came to the conclusion "So I'll just go to the kitchens and get myself something good to munch before going to sleep"

After making this statement, she turned her back to the beautiful view that Barty represented with himself, standing there staring at Lily's back with an open mouth. Then, as if he woke up from a trance, he blinked and ran to catch up with Lily.

Lily went through the Great Hall and reached the corridor wich leaded to the kitchens, accompanied by Barty who followed her like a shadow. He didn't want to go to the kitchens with Lily, for he wasn't really 'in' with law-breaking.

"Merlin's beard, what a nice walk!" happily said Lily, pulling off her warm, brown coat. "Goodnight, Barty, have nice dreams, bye-bye"

"Bye-bye" Barty reflexively replied, after wich he hemed and renewed his question "Could I kiss you?"

Lily was surprised.

"Why, what for? I alredy told you, laddie, drop it. Conserve this vortex of passion for someone else"

"Lily! hissed Barty, provoked "Don't you have a heart?"

"That's possible" answered Lily, bursting with joyful laughter. "Maybe that's why I live my life so nicely" she added.

"I..." started Barty "I...think I'm in love with you."

_"Hominis est errae"_ replied Lily "Goodnight!" she turned on her heels, wanting to go to the kitchens, but found herself with her nose in something soft and warm. This 'something' revealed itself to be a chest covered by an Invisibility Cloak.

'Darn. James' thought Lily, frantically thinking about the last few moments. What did he hear? How long was he here, behind her back? He could have heard everything, every single word.

"What are you doing here?" angrily asked Lily. She noticed that he looked a bit differently then at the party.

"Why, waiting for you two lovers, what do I look like I'm doing?" lazily answered James.

"Why?" curiosly asked Lily. There definitly was something different in his appearance. Lily didn't want to openly stare at him, so she chose to glance at him through her eyelashes.

He attentively looked at her for a few moments.

"I need some help from you, dear Barty" slowly said James, pulling his eyes away from Lily, placing them on Barty instead. "It's about Arithmancy. I didn't really understand the last chapter thingy we did"

While Barty throughly explained the issue, Lily kept on glancing intensely at James. Oh, yes, his hair. It looked as if James tried to make them look more tidy. It was a battle lost beforehand. She gigled loudly. James looked at her direction and, alas, caught her on one of her furtive glances. And she, instead of smiling naturally at him - quickly turned her head pretending to see something fascinating on the middle of the wall.

No camouflages would have helped; James knew everything. He caught her chin and forced her face in his direction, laughing cheekily.

"Hey there, what are you doing?!" Barty came out in Lily's defence.

James, still laughing - but this time a bit dangerously - looked at Barty, let go of Lily's chin, taking the one of Barty instead.

"There, calm down" he said mockingly "Don't be angry. There, there, there" he patted him on his cheek and left him alone "Next week we're playing a very important Quidditch match"

"Who: we?" Barty wanted to know, red and offended. Lily was red and offended, too. She thought that someone -Barty for example - should immediatly read James a lesson, instead of asking about some insignificant details from Hogwarts' sport-life.

"Gryffindor against Slytherin" said James "Well, I think I'd beter go now. I've got Quidditch practice tomorow in the morning" He pulled on his Invisibility Cloak and they heard his footsteps growing almost unaudible. 

"I think I lost my apetite" announced Lily "Let's go to our common rooms now." 

While walking up the big staircase leading to the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor common rooms, she searched for some painful words of disapproval. She didn't find any. When they reached the painting of the Fat Lady, who was sleeping, they stood in front of each other - and Barty instantly started to approach Lily, as if she really pluged in a very powerful magnet. It still worked beyond reproach, concluding on Barty's behaviour, who was getting closer. When he clinged to Lily, a bit clumsily, she put her hand on his shoulder and drawled out:

"I'll tell you something, laddie. You're a colossal idiot" After saying that, she slapped him lightly on his cheek and entered the common room.

Oh, how much she wanted to cry!

But why, for heaven's sake?

She had no idea.


	3. est

AYAM3

TITLE: Another You, Another Me

SUMMARY: A L/J-centered MWPP fic. Tangled lovelives, life in the fear of the Dark Lord... Featuring Lily 'femme fatale', a shy Rita Skeeter, and a serious Sirius Black.

RATING: PG-13

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Although sadly, I must disclaim them all. Even Sirius. *sighs sadly, then goes out of the room, dragging her feet*. 

PAIRING(s): L/J, S/L, R/I. (some OC's) 

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I really hope it was worth the wait, and that someone will still read it. *bats eyelashes* Drat. Well, I re-wrote this chapter *gasp* 4 times, and wasn't satisfied with it. Anyhow, here it is, now. Hope you'll have a nice time!

Oh, and I wanted to say thanks and a big sorry to my 2 wonderful beta-readers, DARK (Dr. Adrienne Rose Kline, formerly known as Lorelai *winkwink*) and Starrysign. You are da best!!!

  
  
The heavy raindrops hit his face, bluring the view of the landscape. The black, somewhat majestic castle was visible, despite these conditions. The moon swam in and out of the bog, once covered, then uncovered by clouds, while the real moon casted long, eerie shadows on the road. 

He could hear the distant roar of thunder as he dismounted his broomstick. A narrow path led up to the enormous, wooden door that was guarded by a vampire. The vile creature didn't move a muscle in the harsh 

"Password?" hissed the pale creature, in an icy and unpleasant sort of voice, the kind of voice that sent shivers up and down his spine. The vampire eyed him with hungry interest; it looked like he hadn't had anything to eat in quite a long time. The poor boy shrugged, and thought something about karma. 

"Serpentium", he answered, trying to hide his neck. The vampire, clearly disappointed, opened the door that screeched loudly on the rusty hingesand let him in. Relieved, the boy marched up the dusty stairs, stomping his feet , looking at the familiar naked stone walls. They were cold and hostile, as nearly everything else in this castle was. 

He finally reached the iron door at the end of an empty corridor, took a deep breath, and knocked. 

"Enter" said a shrill voice. 

He pushed the door open, and stepped into a dimly lit room; its walls were lined with books and various grimoires, most of them having to do with the Dark Arts. In the center of the room stood a tall man with a scaly, gray, hairless head, wearing robes so black, that they seemed to absorb all surrounding color. The man was facing the fireplace, in which resided a small ball of blueish light. 

"You're late" he said, slowly turning around. The boy flinched slightly, still not used to the sight of a nose-less and red-eyed face. "You're in luck boy", said the man, lazily twisting his wand in his spider-like fingers "I have just received a highly encourging report from one of our most faithfull agents, therefore your lack of ponctuality won't cost you anything. This time." he added, a small smile playing on the part of his face where should have been a pair of lips. 

"I am extremely grateful, Master, you are the most mercifull..." 

"That will do" the man interrupted. "You do know why I summoned you?" he asked. 

"Y-yes, Master." answered the boy, uneasily shifting his weight from one leg to another. 

"So? What do things look like, back at school?" inquired the man. "I have heard that you're not making any improvments. You disappoint me, boy" 

"W-we have tried everything, Master," the boy said, a note of panic clear in his voice "from love potions, to mind-controlling spells. Nothing seems to work! Master." he added, in an afterthought. 

"If I would doubt my Divining skills, you would have already been dead. Lucky for you, I saw that you'll be the Potter boy's downfall. I am confident that you'll find a way, if not on your own, then with some help." the tip of his wand glinted dangerously in the fire-light. "Just, from time to time, think of using your brain, if you happen to have one" 

"I will, Master..." 

"Dismissed" 

The boy sighed, bowed and kissed the hem of the man's robes. He went out of the room, carefully closing the door behind him. 

"So," the man said, turning yet again to the direction of the fireplace "is there anything you'd want to add to what Wormtail said?" 

A pale boy slid gracefully out of the shadows surrounding the fireplace. He had silver-blond hair and steel-gray eyes, with an almost unnoticable hint of blue. A nasty dark-green tattoo representing a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth marked the otherwise fair skin of his left forearm. He nodded. 

"Yes, Master. All of our plans have failed because of some blunder of Wormtail's; I could have handled them on my own, but you insisted to have him helping" he sounded somewhat resentful. 

"Are you questioning me, Lucius?" coldly replied the man "I know that crediting Wormtail with a brain is tough, but I saw it, I saw that he'll be the one to lead me to Potter. And that he'll have a very important role in our community afterwards" 

He waved his hand impatiently, as if tossing aside something of a minor value. "For the moment, we need to concentrate on our major task, that is eliminate Potter and not let him produce an Heir. And," his eyes glinted coldly in the dim light produced by the blue ball in the fireplace "Wormtail will help you, in whatever you plan to do about it. Me and the older and more experienced Death Eaters already have our plan, but for it to function, you have to do your part until graduation" 

"Yes, Master" answered the boy, bowing slightly. 

"You can go now" said the Dark Lord, half-amused, half-pensive. He watched the boy going away, wondering. 

"I don't understand the pain" he muttered to himself as he turned his back to the boy's retreating figure. "Green lightning?" he walked down to the fire, picked up a big, dusty book and strted reading, a pensive frown on his face. 

  
***   


Since morning, school had been unbearably boring. Lily almost went nuts in Divination, in Transfiguration she had to go out of the room because she began to hallucinate, and she fidgeted throughout whole Potions lesson, which was her last class that day. She thought that she would sleep, faint, or even throw up if she'd make even the slightest effort to learn anything. 

In the moment the bell rang, everyone seemed to come to life. They stuffed their books into bags and dashed out of the Potion's dungeon, as if their lives depended on the speed of their legs. Lily of course, was among the first ones to get out of the dungeon. She was with her friend, Rita Skeeter. 

They wanted to go to Hogsmeade, to pick up the photos Rita made on her birthday party. So the two friends walked under the drizzling rain together, across the damp lawn. It was rather dispiriting, the way the weather hanged over them. Rita, too, was dispiriting. It looked as if nothing has ever changed, but it had. There was elusive insincerity, a toxic mist of incertitude that floated between them. It made it impossible for the two girls to return to their previous relations, based on trust and unconstraint. 

They were just passing Hagrid's hut, when they met Ivone Ackerly. She was 15 years old and was Mrs. Ackerly's, their Arithmancy teacher's, daughter. She seemed to have just returned from Hogsmeade, for she had a bag from Zonko's in her hand. It probably contained something for her boyfriend, Remus Lupin, who was known to be a great prankster. 

Lily amicably waved at the black-eyed girl. She liked Sarah, who visited her from time to time, whenever she had a problem or simply wanted to chat. Now she was glad about their meeting, because at least Sarah gave them, Lily and Rita, a reason to start a conversation. Before they saw her, they had walked in silence, which was had been growing unbearable. 

Now, conversing freely, they exited the grounds and walked calmly through the alley that led to Hogsmeade. 

Though the sky was depressingly grey, and it was a bit foggy, Lily enjoyed the walk. It has been a long time since they talked to each other. Since Rita's birthday party, to be more precise. Lily didn't like to think about it, but it seemed that yet another friend of hers was changing. 

Finally, they entered the building. There were big, shining photos on the wall, moving, as every photograph did in the wizarding world. Wizarding photos already had colour, on contrary to the Muggle ones. There were already two people waiting for their prints. 

"Oh, hi, it's you!" said Rita happily. Just in front of her was a very handsome, dark-haired boy. He had amazing, steel-grey eyes. "It's William Abbot. He's a boy from the Huffelpuff house." introduced Rita. 

William smiled at them from above his white bletcher. Lily smiled back, and immediately saw in his eyes something she saw a bit too often these days: vivid interest. 

Of course, she was flattered, but she had the impression that destiny was being truly wasteful. After all, she didn't need anyone, absolutely anyone, especially not a man, to be happy. But look, yet another wooer. He stared at her face and smiled goofily. 

"I'm hungry" angrily announced Lily "I'm sorry that I won't wait for you for the photos, Rita." 

"Oh, then I'll walk you to the castle" instantly offered William, even though it was his turn to pick up the photos. 

Just her luck. What an absurd situation. Rita turned an odd shade of crimson and turned her face away from her friends. 

"We'll all go" decided Lily, angry like a wasp "Oh, look, it's your turn" 

The tension vanished as suddenly as it has appeared. Both of them (William and Rita) picked up their photos, so they could show them to each other. 

William's photos showed himself in silver-grey dress-robes, dancing with Poppy Pomfry, a pretty Huffelpuff girl. Rita mainly photographed James: James chatting with his fellow Marauders, James eating, James glaring at Snape, James casting furtive glances at Lily's legs. 

"I think it's time to go." said the green-eyed girl. 

She returned Rita's photos without another word, though her mind exploded with hundreds of questions: did Rita have a crush on James? And why, why did she have this nasty burning feeling at the thought of James with an other girl? This was getting really...strange. 

They all walked out of the building: a disgruntled Lily, a sullen Rita and a smiling, vivacious looking William. They strolled along the alley leading from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts, occasionally stopping to look at something in the shop-windows. 

"Aren't we pretty?" laughed William, drawing Lily closer towards him, staring into a particularly bright window. 

Well yes, they were pretty, in this rectangular piece of glass - like in a window to another world, where in a ghostly light everything went inside out. Rita stood beside, staring dismally at the picture; her little, bony face with a small nose expressed great sadness. 

"I gotta go" Lily roused from her place and started to walk towards the castle. She couldn't stand looking at the picture for any longer. 

Naturally, when they reached the castle and Lily said that she must go to her common room because she was extremely hungry, William offered her company. He didn't say a word to Rita, even though his common room was almost exactly at the same place as hers. 

'Oh, no you don't' thought Lily, and said that she changed her mind. 

"I think I'll go with you, Rita, I desperately need the book you borrowed three years ago..." 

"But you're hungry, remember?" snapped Rita and went away, leaving Lily and William next to the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the four great founders of Hogwarts. 

William, silly-ass didn't notice a bit of the tension that passed between the girls. When Lily set forth on her way to the Gryffindor common room, he hastened after her. He chattered all the way about something, seductive and vivacious, and she walked along with him, remembering all her school years with Rita. 

It all seemed to happen in another life: their walks, talks, whispered confidences and adventures. And every single memory enclosed, like a precious treasure, a proof of Rita's loyalty, Rita's helpfulness, Rita's kindness, and Rita's friendship. And they all transformed themselves into horrible pangs of conscience. Even though Lily's fault was none. None at all! 

'Oh, hex it!' she thought 'Curse hormones! Why does everyone have to grow up? I don't feel like doing it, really! I want to remain a little girl, forever. And I want Rita to stay a little girl as well, that way nothing like this would separate us, no such adult nonsense and ugly secrets! Why does everyone expect me to be mature, responsible and stable, if I didn't agree to grow up!?' 

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, who, seeing Lily's face, didn't even ask her for the password, but swung open. Lily turned around, and William received a look so full of revolt, despair and anger, that he choked, not understanding a thing. 

He stayed motionless, in mid-gesture and mid-sentence, while Lily slid through the portrait hole. The only positive thought she had in this moment was the one about dinner. She had a feeling that there would be something good to eat. 

  
*** 

  
Rita Skeeter was a clever girl. She was talented, intellingent, shy, and taciturn. The two last features didn't let her use the first two ones properly, but it didn't change the fact that she was generally known as one of the most intellingent witches in her year. 

Behind her pair of round glasses were blue eyes the shade of forget-me-nots, under those, a straight nose and a firmly set jaw. All of this was placed on a pale face, framed by thin dirty blond hair that reached her shoulders. She was quite skinny, had extremely long arms and legs, and, obviously, the black of the Hogwarts' school robes didn't really add anything flattering to them. 

In the moment, the whole latter was dashing towards the Slytherin common room, stomping its feet and remaining oblivious to the fact that it was being watched by a pair of silver eyes. 

She didn't really know where she was going to, the poisonous mixture of pain, disappointment and anger sinking deep into her, soaking her limbs, her fingers, her head, making her blind with an emotion close to hatred...It was unbearable. 

The fact that Lily tried to make her feel better made it all even worse, for it was a proof that her own embarassment and jealousy had been clearly readable. Lily probably thought she was some poor unnatractive overgrown kid (which, although sadly, she had to admit was true) whom she has to take care of, as if she was some fragile porcelain doll. Lily was probbably enjoying herself pretty much, playing the good Samaritan. 

She kicked the stone wall out of sheer frustration, and realised that she was in a part of the castle that she didn't recognise. This made her heart sink further; it seemed to beat down at the level of her toes by now. 

She was breathing slightly faster then usual, and her ragged gasps for breath slowly transformed into slightly choked sobs. She slid down to the floor, her back against the wall, knees drawn to her chest, head in her hands and tried to cry out all the dark, destuctive emotions. Deep inside she knew that it ws none of Lily's fault. She cried and cried, unaware of the time that passed and of the presence of someone else next to her. 

It wasn't until he person lightly touched her shoulder that she knew she wasn't alone. 

"W-what?" she exclaimed in mid-sob. "What are you doing?" she turned around and saw the face of the person that has interrupted her. "Josh?!" 

Next to her sat a tall and handsome boy with dark, back eyes, peering at her with a strange mixture of anxiety and curiousity. 

"Why were you crying?" quietly asked the dark-haired boy. "Not that you must answer." he hastily added seing the look of pain breifly flickr in her eyes. 

"Why would you care about that?" sharply answered Rita "I wasn't crying...a, a speck of dust fell in my eye, and it kind of hurts." 

"I didn't know that specks of dust could provoke such a heart-wrenching reaction." dryly commented the boy "This is a fascinating piece of information, Rita." 

Rita shrugged off his hand, stood up and dusted off her robes. She picked up her bag and was about to go away with all the dignity she could muster, as though Josh Lestrange hadn't just caught her sobbing on the floor, when it occured to her that she didn't have the faintest idea where she was supposed to go. 

"So..." said Josh, lazily standing up. "Lost, are we? Or are you just waiting for me?" 

"Oh, just stop!" said Rita, completely forgetting about her natural shyness as she lost her temper "If you aren't planning to tell me the way out of here, you can as well shut up!" She angrily marched away from the boy. 

He stepped closer to her, closing his hand on her shoulder. "The common room is the other way, Rita" he said, turning her around. 

She looked mildly surprised, probably at the gentleness of his voice, but walked along with him. He wore a warm smile that illuminated his features, making him look quite different from the normal Josh Lestrange. 

***

Heehee!!! That was long, no? So, if you made it this far, I think you can review. For the sole plesure of reviewing, of course. ^_^

Smoochez

AMM. (aka Chiara Random Black)


End file.
